Bring Me to Life
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: When Axel looses Roxas, I was there for him.


Bring Me to Life!

A XerAxel (or Axera) **(Axel x Xera)** Fic

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**A/N: I think I'm obsessed with song-fics. Seriously, I'm going to die and my last words will be "I didn't finish my SONG-FIC! Don't take me yet!" But yeah, they just keep poppin' out. It's odd. Thank god this one isn't I need a nice, healthy, break. I love them to death. As well as this pairing. I guess just because she's my Fan-Chara, I like it so much. IDK. The song doesn't start 'til some time into the fic…**

**Title: Bring Me to Life!**

**Word Count:**

**Paring: XerAxel or Axera…haven't decided the name yet. Tell me which one you like better if you review.**

**POV: Xera's. **

**Setting: A little after Roxas ran away.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own basically nothing…**

**Xera: You own me!**

**Axel: *grins*No, I own you.**

**Xera: *blushes***

**Me: Get a room! Anyways, Xera and the story are the only things rightfully mine. **

**Axel: Please R&R!**

**Xera: Yeah, so we can pick between XerAxel and Axera.**

**Me: Let's get rollin'. **

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

He couldn't stop him. He really, earnestly tried…and couldn't stop him. My…what would be a heart…ached for Axel. I loved him so, and he just got soullessly ditched by his best friend. But I understand. Roxas needed to go on his way, and that's that, no matter how devastating. Back to Axel. The sparkle left those emeralds of radiance. It was replaced by a gloomy glare. He barely said a word to anyone. It burned like an iron in the back of his mind, that day.

"_Your mind's made up?"_

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me?...I have to know…"_

"_You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" _

"_No one would miss me." _

"_That's not true!...I would…"_

The only reason I knew what happened before anyone else in the Organization was because I watched that very conversation from the shadows. I'm a psychic. I knew Roxas was planning to turn all along. I could see his feelings…but it's his destiny! Who are any of us to stop him? I cried silently and left before Axel could see me. I waited at the door for him.

"_Axel? You look a lit'l sad. What happened?" _as if I didn't know.

"_Roxas is gone…he really turned…and we'll have to go after him."_ That was the last full sentence he said to me.

"_Oh…You must be hurt…I'll miss him, too, Axel…But…'twas his choice…right?"_

He just nodded and walked past me.

I'll probably never forget that sad look in his eyes. It made me want to cry, and I did. When he walked away from me that day, a tear ran down my face. I hated seeing him this way…and he hasn't changed since that day. On top of all that, he hasn't said "Got it Memorized?" in days! I walked up to his room door, knocking with my gentle fists. "Axel?" My soft voice called to him, "Are you okay? I do wish to speak with you."

"Come in." I knew he felt like saying "Go away!", but we're friends. He wouldn't say that to me.

I slowly opened the door.

He sat on his bed, he was wearing his normal outfit, minus the Organization jacket. "Hi."

"Axel…I know you're hurt, but I really must talk to you."

"Hurt? How do you know I'm hurt? I'm not hurt." He was lying. That's one of my abilities, I can see when a lie has been told.

"Axel, you're lying to me."

"Oh…I forgot you could do that…" his eyes were staring at the floor, like it was so interesting.

"Everyone does." I said.

He smiled a bit. He actually smiled.

"I can also see that you're not okay. And I need you to talk to me about this…"

"You 'need' me to? Why?"

"Because…" I blushed, "I care about you…a lot."

"Well…it just hurts…I feel like I could've stopped him…and…I didn't…"

"You did the right thing. If you had forced Roxas-"

He made a face.

"Er…I mean _him_ to stay, he'd be unhappy. I know as his friend, you want him here, but he'd be truly unhappy…I know you don't want to see him unhappy, Axel…it was best for him to go."

"I know but…It feels like…when he left…he took my spirit with him."

That single line made me want to burst into tears.

"I feel soulless…friendless…I hate it! Why'd he have to go? Can't he see that we need him? That I'd miss him? I feel empty!"

"You can't sit here and cry about it forever. He's in a better environment now, and he's happy. He needs to know why the Keyblade chose him!" I froze.

"How did you know that?"

"I…overheard the conversation between you two…"

"But you asked me…"

"I… didn't want to seem like I was eavesdropping… and I wasn't! I just…"

He took my hand. "It's okay…I believe you…"

"It's just…I don't want you to be so scarred over this! You need to **wake up**! Roxas is gone! And even if we beg him to come back, and we all want him to, he probably won't until he finds what he's looking for!"

He paused. He'd never heard me yell before. "It's not that _easy_! We had a special bond! And it's all broken now! Gone! It's hard to recover from that, Xera!"

"Yes! But I hate seeing you this way! I cried for you every single day because it hurts me so much to see you like this!" Tears came to my eyes, "and…I know it's hard, but you've gotta try! How do you ever expect to ever get over it when you let it keep knocking you down like this! Was he just your whole world? All you ever care about is him? Well there are certain people that _really _care about you, and not a day in my life would I EVER want to see you in such pain! You make me feel it too, Axel!"

Axel was shocked. "What? Why…do you care so much?" he asked softly.

"Because…because…because I LOVE you!" My breathing was hard. My face was red. My tears were falling down my face. I tried to wipe them away, but they just replaced themselves. I covered my eyes and sank to the floor, on my knees with a frantic scream. I just sobbed there.

"Xera…you do?" He got up and sat on the floor next to me. He put his arm around me as I nodded, still sobbing. "I…I never knew…" He pulled my hands away from my face. He tilted my face upwards, and putting his hand on my cheek, he wiped the tears away with another hand.

I could see now, his eyes were wet. He was preparing to cry, but he was avoiding it.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. Then he kissed me. His lips were burning hot, but they felt so good. I could feel his tongue trying to gain entrance to my mouth, so I let him in willingly. He explored my mouth as he ran his hands down my back, making me moan a bit. He broke the kiss and chuckled. "Anxious, are we?" Finally. He was back. That's an Axel statement! He's cured! He kissed my neck, planting-I don't like this word-hickies wherever he had kissed.

"Axel…" I moaned quietly. It felt like steam was emerging from where his lips had been.

"Don't worry, Xera. I'll give you just what you need." He whispered into my ear. He bit the shell of it, causing my breath to hitch. He trailed those skillful hands downward, to my…uh…bottom, and lifted me up, careful not to break the kiss.

By instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands gripped his biceps. Our lips were working harshly, our tongues entwined for a second. Then we pulled them apart.

He bit down on one of my lips, then ran his tongue over the spot when I yelped. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"I-It's fine…"

He smirked and pushed me onto his bed. "Any requests?" he asked me, unzipping my coat and trailing his hands down my sides.

"Um…no…just d-do what you want."

I think that one statement drove him off of the edge.

He pulled off his sleeveless shirt, displaying unintentionally his upper half.

I couldn't help but watch him…he was gorgeously toned.

He shrugged my coat off and started to pull my mini-shirt over my head.

I kept my legs where they were. There was no sense in moving them.

Once he had finally taken off my shirt, he seemed pleased with what he saw for, you see, I have uh…a very large chest as well as a curvy frame…he knows how I feel about it…anyways, he looked me in the eye, smirking he purred, sultry in his voice, "So you're _this_ hot."

I blushed even darker than I already was (if possible, I was blushing pretty hard already).

"That's it, keep it shy. I like it that way. Bold is sexy, too, but shy makes me go crazy." He reached behind me and unclipped the black lace bra I was wearing, tossing it aside. "You are so gorgeous. I can't believe these feelings I never understood 'til I heard you say you loved me. Then I realized I loved you…and I got a little lusty." He played with one of the pink stubs on my chests with his hand.

"Oh…" I moaned a bit.

He gently kissed the other one, I could feel his teeth gently massaging it.

"Y-Yes…"

He undid my belt, sliding it out of the loops. He unzipped and unbuttoned my pants. Before I could catch my breath, they were off.

"A-Axel~" I moaned softly, but louder than before.

His hands tugged the waistband of my panties.

"Axel!" I yelled a bit.

He smirked and pulled them down in a flash. He traced circles on the sensitive skin on the inside of my thigh, making me want to scream. It felt so good. He kissed my stomach, making my muscles tighten.

"What…what're you doing?" I asked as he continued to kiss my stomach.

"Making you tighter. That's exactly how I want you when I get in, babe. _Tight_."

I moaned and moaned. I couldn't stop myself.

"I think you're there." He said, taking off his boxers and tossing them. "You ready? It's gonna hurt a bit at first."

"Y-Yes…" I said.

"You're positive?"

"Yes!" I cried.

He smirked again. "Wonderful." He pushed into me, letting out a long moan of pleasure as he did so.

My body stiffened and my eyes widened. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a sword…down there… "Ah…" I muffled my scream behind my lips.

"Oh God, you're so damn tight!" He said, "It's the greatest feeling in the world!"

I covered my face with I hand and held onto him with another.

"Don't hide that gorgeous face from me, babe." He said, pushing my hand away. "I know it must hurt but trust me," He smiled warmly, "it goes away, I swear."

"O-okay." I nodded, barely able to focus on a thing but him.

Of course, he was right, and I began to feel amazing as the pain turned to pleasure.

He built up a steady rhythm, slowly at first, and then before I knew it, he was going relatively fast. He thrust in me and I felt him hit a sweet spot.

I cried out loudly and he smirked.

"Found it."

"What the hell was that?" I barely ever swear, but this I needed to know!

He smirked, "_that_ is what's commonly referred to as a g-spot."

"You could've…warned me!" I complained softly.

"You want me to hit it again?"

I nodded, smiling a bit as I blushed.

He thrust again, hitting the spot over and over.

I felt something build in me. "A-Axel…I think I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead! Yes! Come for me! _Scream_ for me, Xera!"

I came and cried out his name. "AXEL!"

"Oh God…yes!" He cried as he came inside of me. He pulled out of me, both of us panting. Lying beside me, he leaned over, close to my face. "Oh, I love it when you scream my name."

"And I love you." I said, stroking his hair.

"I love you more, got it memorized?"

I love it when he says that.

_Thank you, Roxas!_

**END.**

**End A/N:**

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Axel: Oh my god, that was SO hot!**

**Xera: *blushes* I would never tell a story like that!**

**Axel: How about we go make another story like that?**

**Xera: *blushes darker* Pl-Please R&R…and vote for the names!**


End file.
